


Finding Him | Tubbo

by EthanAlastair



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxious Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanAlastair/pseuds/EthanAlastair
Summary: Tubbo cherishes an old ripped photo of his only family, his brother. After Philza took him in, he slowly forgot what his brother looks like. The only problem with that is that the photo of his brother has the face ripped off. With the help of Tommy, Ghostbur, and many others, he goes to find him. And Tubbo doesn't know this yet, but he's a lot closer to the truth than he thinks.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 239





	1. Sunset

Tubbo’s POV  
I sat on the warm summer ground, tall blades of grass poking at my hands and legs. The sky was painted with hues of pink, orange, blue, red, and yellow. As the sun set, I saw the reflections of the sky’s bright colors on Tommy’s blue eyes. He sat next to me, enjoying the sunset. His axe sat to his side, glowing slightly because of the enchantment on it. I looked over toward where the podium used to stand tall. After Wilbur blew everything up, I’ve been working to fix everything to my best ability, but it’s been hard. At least I’m not working alone anymore though. After the explosion, Tommy knew I couldn’t handle this alone, and he decided to become my co-president. But, all politics aside, I just want to enjoy the view in front of me.

I looked over at my backpack leaning against me. I should look at it again, maybe I’ll start remembering. I pulled out a ripped old photo from one of the pockets of the backpack. “Tommy, do you think I’ll find him?” I spoke, breaking the quiet. “Who?” Tommy responded. I looked down at the ripped photo. Me as a small child, and the only family of mine I know of, my brother. He was much taller than me and was holding my small hand. But there was one problem. His face had been ripped out of the photo. And it’s been so long since he left me, the memories have turned foggy, and I can’t remember what he looks like.

_“Where are you going?” I spoke. “We’re going to play a game, Tubbo.” He answered, his voice choking up. I stood still, waiting for my instructions. “Stay right here. Don’t move. And just remember one rule, okay?” I nodded. “No matter how long it takes for me to come back, I’ll be back eventually.” He let go of my hand. He started to walk away. My small self stood wondering. “Why are his eyes wet, why is he walking away, why isn’t he coming back?” I sat there for so long. I was so hungry. I was cold. But then, a tall man stood over me. He had a little boy on his shoulders, and two older boys stood beside him. One of the older boys looked odd. He had odd ears, and an odd nose, and a small tag on his ear that read: “TB”. He reminded me of the piglins from the books brother would show me. The tall man was odd too. He wore long robes, and he had wings. The little boy and the other older boy were normal like me though. The tall man reached a hand out to me. “Come with me.”_


	2. The Table

?’s POV

I looked at the piece of a picture in my hand. My face, from an old photo of me and the brother I left behind. I could never give him the life he deserved. I hope he’s still out there somewhere. I hope that he’s okay. I wonder how he’s doing. I shrugged on my netherite chest plate and walked out the door.

Tubbo’s POV

It’s been a day since I told Tommy everything under the sunset. He’s insisting on recruiting Ghostbur and Technoblade to start looking for him, but I’m worried. What if we never find him. What if he’s dead and all I’ll find is a grave and memories that can never be made. The sun had risen a few hours ago, and I still lay on my bed, attempting to find the motivation to separate my body from the covers. However, my excuse to get out of bed appeared at my door. A few quick knocks, followed by a familiar voice. “Tubbo! Get up!” I heard a muffled Tommy say from outside the door.

I slipped out of bed and crept toward the door. I opened the door to see Tommy, Technoblade, and Ghostbur. “Alright, Tubbo. Let’s get to work. You have a table where we can sit, right?” Tommy spoke. “Yeah, I do; it’s through here,” I answered. We walked into my living room, and all sat down at my table. “Now, do you have any leads on where we can look first?” Technoblade asked. “Well, there’s the place where he left me, and you three found me.” Ghostbur looked up at me. “Something is wrong. What is happening? My head feels weird.” He mumbled. He all of a sudden froze in shock. “I- I’m remembering. I remember when we were walking, and we found you. He left you on the side of the dirt road. Phil took you in. You were so happy.” He really did remember. Maybe this is a good thing? Or perhaps it’ll cause him to remember Schlatt and all of the bad he did. Ghostbur has enough going on right now. Eret just adopted Fundy, he’s still always cold, and his chest will sometimes start to hurt. He doesn’t know how to process pain. It confuses him. “That’s good, Wilbur! Maybe you can help us find Tubbo’s brother.” Tommy stated.

_“It’s alright. You’re with us now. What’s your name?” The tall man spoke. “I’m Tubbo,” I mumbled. “I’m Phil. You’re safe, Tubbo. I promise. This is Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade.” Phil pointed at each of the boys. “You can call me Techno. Also, if you were wondering, I’m a piglin human hybrid.” The pink-haired boy introduced himself. He seemed almost disgusted or embarrassed, mentioning the fact that he was a hybrid. “That’s cool!” I exclaimed. I saw his eyes light up. The other older boy spoke up. “I’m Wilbur, as you already know. You can call me Will if you want! Also, if you are ever feeling sad, let me know, and I can play you a song!” I like him. I wonder about the other boy; He seems to be about my age._


	3. The Town

We spoke at the table for a while, and we discussed where we should start the search for my brother. I decided that we would start on the dirt road where he left me. Tommy and I sat on a horse together, with Techno on his skeleton horse, and Ghostbur was floating alongside us. We traveled for around an hour and ended up on the road eventually. “I think this is where it was!” I yelled to Techno, who was ahead of us. “There’s a little town a bit ahead where my brother and I grew up; let’s ask around there first.”

We tied our horses to a fence post in front of an old general store. The wall’s paint was faded and chipped, and the small porch was covered in muddy footprints. The roof seemed close to caving in, threatening to fall in at any moment. I lead our group, pushing open the rotting old door. With a creak and the ring of a small bell, we were inside.

We walked into the store to see that the inside was better than the outside proposed. A man stood behind the counter who looked to be older than Will, but not old either. “Hello there!” The man sputtered, looking up from the book he held in his hand. I noticed that he had dark blue hair, brown creeping in at the root, with a pair of goggles sitting on top. He wore a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and tattoos covering his forearms. “I’m Dan; welcome to my humble store,” Dan said. “You the-” He cleared his throat. “Four. You four must be new around here. I don’t recognize you. However, you look oddly familiar.” He chimed, pointing toward me.

“I’m Tubbo. My brother and I grew up here.” I murmured. My heart was racing at having to talk to strangers, like usual. “I’m looking for my brother.”

_“I’m Tommy,” The Blond boy spoke. “I like spaceships, and um- Mooshrooms are cool too.” He continued. “Do you like bees?” I asked. “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.” He responded. “I like bees a lot.” I like Tommy. He’s nice. “Let’s go, Tubbo,” Phil said as he held his hand out to me. “You can call me Toby if you want,” I mumbled. “Tubbo is just a nickname.” “Alright, Toby,” Phil noted. “We should get you to our house; you look like you haven’t eaten in a while,” Wilbur spoke up. “I haven’t.” Phil looked down at me in shock._

?’s POV

_I stood on the top of the clock tower. I looked down at the ground stories below. I hope that he isn’t alone. I hope he’s safe. He doesn’t need me anymore. I only hurt him. I could never give him what he deserved. I looked down at the city where I grew up. This is it. I stepped off the edge. I felt the air go past me, blowing my hair and my hoodie around. I was so close to the ground. So close to not having to worry anymore. Then I hear the blast of a firework and the swish of an elytra._

I woke with a start. That was the night I almost gave up. I hadn’t noticed, but I was shaking, and my skin was covered in a film of sweat—another nightmare. My boyfriend had his arms wrapped around me, whispering. “It’s okay; you’re okay. Go back to sleep. It wasn’t real” I calmed down eventually with his comforting touch assisting me, and I felt myself slip back into the bliss of sleep.


	4. A/N 1!

Hello everyone!! EthanAlastair here just wanted to ask a few questions to all of you.  
1\. How did you find my Fanfic? (Friend, tags, fandom, etc.)  
2\. On a scale from 1-10 (Be honest!!), rate this story.  
3\. Who/what do you want to see next from me?  
4\. Who do you think Tubbo's brother is?  
TYSM to all of you four your Kudos, support, and overall love for this story.  
That's all for now!  
-Ethan Alastair


End file.
